MDay
by rustedxemotions
Summary: Four years after high school and Tohru, Kyou, and Yuki all live together seemingly fine. But when they move far away from their home ... well, the Sohma men were never known to share.
1. Chapter 1

_Note: This is an older 3AM sputtering of mine._

_Painfully obvious disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Baskets or these characters at all._

---------------------

"Ohayou, Sohma-kun! Would you like some breakfast?" Honda Tohru's bright smile was the first thing Yuki saw as he opened his eyes, besides a long lock of silvery hair. Her face was so close to his that when he yawned it looked like he was going to bite her nose off. Suddenly, someone jerked her back from behind and she fell, toppling onto another bed. She laughed at the look on the the upside-down red-head's face. It was blank and sleepy, and he wobbled as he stood. He flopped onto his bed next to Tohru and closed his eyes.

"Too early, Tohru." The boy stretched like a cat and rolled over, away from the girl who laughed at this.

"But Kyou, it's already made. Plus ... don't you both remember what today is?" Yuki blinked, still in a sleepy haze. He stood up, leaned over Tohru, and pushed the boy called Kyou off his bed, laughed, and awaited Kyou lashing out. Instead of an insult following the thud of his body on the hardwood floor, was a snore. Tohru giggled and rolled over, taking Kyou's place on the bed so Yuki could lay down.

"What's today, Tohru-chan?" Yuki asked rather loudly over Kyou's snoring.

"Moving day, Yuki-kun! Wai!" Tohru screeched excitedly.

"Ahh," Yuki smiled genuinely, something he usually reserved only for Tohru. He playfully rolled her over, but forgetting his own strength, pushed her right off the bed -- on top of Kyou! "Tohru! Are you all right!" Yuki crawled over to the edge of the bed and looked down. There was Tohru squishing a rather cute, orange cat. Quickly, Tohru rolled off the cat and rubbed her tender back.

"Oh, no, Kyou! Is he okay!" She examined him closely and came to the conclusion, "...he's asleep!"

"Pfft. Baka neko," Yuki chortled, helping up Tohru.

---------------------

So ... yep. ' Do as you please.


	2. Chapter 2

_Another 3AM installment … Ah, next time, things will happen. Probably not "things" things, but things like … moving at whatnot. Short, boring chapter, hurrah! I own squat._

---------------------

Outside the dusty window, millions of cherry blossoms were blooming under the warm waft of the April sun, some gently sinking to the ground below. Propped on one elbow, Tohru sighed contentedly at the sight of such natural beauty and then turned to her two male roommates.

"Oh, don't Yuki-kun and Kyou-kun just love it outside?" Her smile, after all these years, still made something go funny in the boys' bodies. Tohru could become easily captivated over something so tiny, so trivial, and it amazed the boys. She turned back to gaze longingly out the window and the boys grunted in agreement.

Scattered in a humorous disarray all along the one-bedroom apartment were boxes and bags and suitcases and all their belongings. Uncapping a marker, Yuki quickly scribbled, "Baka Neko" on a shabby-looking cardboard box and fled to the kitchen. Puffing vigorously, Kyou heaved a few heavy-looking boxes into one corner of the room, next to the "Baka Neko" box. Eyeing the derogatory title on his box, he decided to get even with a sly grin on his face. Just as he was about to carry out his devious plan with scissors in hand, Tohru called out to him.

"Kyou-kun?" Sighing, the boy stalked over to her side. Tohru looked up. "Is there something I can help with? I don't like just sitting here, watching you two do all the work. It's…"

"Tohru, it's fine. We already told you -- you do most of everything around here. We need to get to help out some before we finally move, right?" Tohru looked down, her lips pursed.

"Ah!" She exclaimed, snapping her head up, eyes bouncing. "I can help take apart the bookcase! It's easy, really!" Before Kyou could disagree, she bounded out of the room to the living room. Defeated, Kyou sank into a Western-style "bean bag," a gift from that Yankee to Tohru when she moved to the United States. A few moments later, a loud crash and yelp was echoing off the bare walls from the living room.

"Oi," Kyou murmured. He saw Yuki dash from the kitchen to the living room and then Tohru's apologetic pleas. Kyou hoisted himself out of the bean bag (with some difficulty) and walked to the living room only to meet a large hole in the wall next to the fully intact book case. "Well," Kyou mused, a slight smile simpering on his lips, "I guess we won't be getting that shikikin back."


	3. Chapter 3

_Well, this time it's only 1AM, instead of 3! Okay, so not a whole lot happens this chapter … but it's setting it up for some things. I dunno, next chapter will be longer, definitely. A new, long chapter should be up by Wednesday morning if all goes as planned. I'm just a fan, I owe nothing._

---------------------

_Chink_. The ice cubes bounced off the glass and each other rhythmically, floating around in the freshly-poured lemonade.

_Whew._ Wiping wisps of bright hair away from his eyes, he sat down on one of the remaining chairs in the apartment. He looked over to his finished product, a rough patch job on the wall, and tiredly smiled.

_Thud._ Throwing one of the last boxes in a corner by the front door, Yuki felt a wave of consolation wash over him. _We're almost finished._

All three sat down at their low table and got into position, Tohru farthest away from the door. Their last real Japanese meal. Kyou looked down at his food -- she seemed to have worked extra hard. Or maybe she was just trying to use up all of the food, he wasn't sure which.

"Itadakimasu, Tohru-kun," both boys waited until she dipped her toro in soya sauce and took the first bite of her sashimi. Then they all ate quietly, savoring each bite. Once every grain of rice and seafood and every drop of lemonade was gone, they rose and helped Tohru wash and dry the dishes, then pack them into a box with the other kitchen supplies. "Gochiso sama deshita," they both told her and bowed slightly.

"Arigato, Yuki-kun and Kyou-kun. We should make sure everything is labeled, the movers should be here shortly."

Now the sun was beginning to set, casting long shadows across the bare floor. A few tears splattered silently to the tatami mat underneath Tohru's feet before Yuki could catch them. He draped one arm around her shoulders and moved in as close as possible without coming into contact with her and transforming. Kyou walked in through the front door, stopped short, saw Tohru's heaving shoulders and knew. Yuki looked to Kyou, wordlessly summoning him to help console her, too. Both boys held her as much as possible, and although their friend was mournful, neither could help but feel sorry for themselves.

"Ja-ne," she whispered to the apartment, as her two companions whisked her out of their old home.

---------------------

_Alright, I'm just beginning to learn Japanese and about its' culture, so please don't kill me if I got some of the words or information wrong!_

_Vocabulary and Whanot_

_Itadakimasu - I shall take/Thank you for this meal_

_Toro - type of sashimi; a fatty tuna_

_Sashimi - very fresh raw seafood; a Japanese delicacy_

_Gochiso sama deshita - it was quite a feast_

_Arigato - thank you_

_Ja-ne - goodbye_

_Thank you for reading, I hope it wasn't too bad!_


End file.
